Following the development of a plurality of devices including an intelligent TV, more and more TVs support a multi-screen interaction function, that is, a TV may share a plurality of contents with a plurality of mobile terminals, including a cell phone. An implementation method may include: 1, specific multi-screen interactive software is installed in a cell phone, so a user may transmit a piece of content in the cell phone to a TV; 2, a TV may transmit an image shown on the TV to a cell phone.
However, both current methods have a plurality of problems, in the method 1, the cell phone transmits a piece of whole screen content to the TV, or it needs a user to manually select a video for transmission, while each time, only one piece of content may be transmitted, and only specific page contents may be supported for transmission. When a user is visiting a piece of general webpage content, the video content will be impossible to transmit to a TV. In the method 2, contents in a cell phone is synchronizing with that in a TV, thus interactions with TV contents is impossible.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.